


Sound of Silence

by Thosetwofanpeople



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confusing, Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Original Characters - Freeform, first fic, non-canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosetwofanpeople/pseuds/Thosetwofanpeople
Summary: A short scene set in the Sherlock universe but only including two characters, both of which are originals. Following chapters will involve canon characters.





	Sound of Silence

Quiet. Slow. Loud. Fast. Silence. Noise. Pain Bliss HappySadangercalmupdownscaredcalmnoneallalonetogetheremptycrowded. Everything. Nothing. It all swirled together in Violet’s head, racing through her veins and dripping over her body. The empty syringe clattered to the ground and her knees buckled. From the moment she touched the ground nothing was real. The needle melted into nothing, the glass barrel floated to the ceiling and exploded into a million fragments that twinkled like stars. Violet found herself among the falling drops of silver that poured over her, coating her in their metallic shine. Her form melted and reformed, moving toward the absence of sound that bombarded her ears, hurting the way morphine hurts, the way sleep hurts. There she found millions of forms, crowded together, layered yet scattered, none touching and all touching. They spoke to each other and her without sound or movement. Some recited poetry while others created music from the air, weaving silence into a sound that created a tapestry of noiselessness. Nothing moved and nothing was still, the tens of thousands of forms growing and blossoming into nonexistence. The carnal sound of primordial silence washed over her, enraging her to the point of calming bliss. The current of music and spoken word and art swept through her ears, leaving her vision cold and damp. Cracks appeared, beautifully smooth and flawless, melting into the sound. She could taste the dancing her eyes couldn’t see, the smell of beauty invading her fingers. Her hair was melting into sweet granite, filling the atmosphere with the smell of exploding suns. Barren fields stretched into infinity, ending inches in front of her shapeless legs. She kept moving forward, tripping over winged abalone that extended for miles in every direction. One of her eyes turned diamond-hard and melted onto the cemented grass, puncturing a passing pumpkin’s shoes. Strange yellow fruits fell, cracking the pavement and flopping over her arms like soft bracelets. Her world was horribly delightful, shattering and melting into a gelatinous rope. It was imperfectly flawless, wrapping her in a mantle of iridescent emeralds the color of the moon. Time was the only certainty in her mind, being that it didn’t exist. Her eyes closed and ceased to exist, as did her ears.  The taste of light filled her mouth, delighting her fingertips and repulsing her kneecaps. The wondrous state of being stretched on through the nonexistent time, lasting a fraction of eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fic posted anywhere on the internet. Please leave constructive support and/or criticism. Characters are part of an ongoing project.


End file.
